If excessive somatostatin is one of the causes of the reduced GH secretion of aging, arginine and fasting, which are both thought to stimulate GH release by inhibiting somatostatin release, will augment GH secretion to a greater degree in older than younger adults. Analysis of data in progress and manuscript planned.